Legends Of Olympus
by iampebble
Summary: AU OC'S meet Devon, Isabel, and Mason and join them on the journey of a life time!.


The Legends of Olympus

The New Legion

By: Justin Bailey, Matt White

Long forgotten in the myths of our ancestors, the gods of Olympus are still alive. For the longest time I've known I was different, stronger, faster, better than other people. If only I knew how much of a difference there was between us. It's a dangerous life that we demigod kids of Olympus face everyday. So if you have the feeling that you are different, in more ways than one, then you must find your Fort, your new family. So please learn from my stories don't make the same mistakes that I did. Find your Fort fast, because you don't know what kind of dangers are hunting you. Listen to my story and learn the truth, to live another day. My name is Devon Warde, and this is my Legend.

I have always felt a serious connection with the city of Rome. So on my fifteenth I convinced my family to take a trip to Italy. This was the first time I've ever traveled out of Greece, and I was going to make it count.

"Devon hurry it up will you, we're going to miss our flight." I hear mom shouting from downstairs. It was almost noon and our flight was scheduled for two o'clock, so we had a while, but I knew it would take time to go through customs.

"Aright Mom I'll be down in a moment, hold your horses." I yell back, grabbing my bags. I start to rush from my room when I remember the Eagle amulet that my grandmother told me to take everywhere. On the Eagles back there is SPQR, the roman motto.

With me being Greek and all, I find it weird that my grandmother gave me an amulet that had roman symbol on it. As a Greek, growing up you is taught to hate the Romans. The trip to the airport was very dull, I mean there isn't a lot of people that have a sudden urge to go to an airport in the middle of the night. When we arrived at the airport, I had a strange feeling things were going to escalate quickly. The only people at the airport other then we were two workers who looked out of the ordinary.

They wore wearing a TSA uniform with hiking boots, which for those of you who don't know, that's not normal. As we approached the security scanners, that's when it all went downhill. Suddenly the security guards didn't seem so human. They drew razor sharp blades and ran after us. Luckily we had quick enough instincts to dart off towards the plane.

These security guards showed no sight of slowing down and we were running out of breath. We had just a few more yards to go to reach the entrance to the plane. As soon as I made it into the plane i turned around just in time to see my mom and step dad get stabbed in the heart. With sudden desperation, I closed the doors to the plane and started to take off. I had a lot of thoughts running through my head at this point, what just happened to my parents, is this just a dream, do I know how to fly a plane?

It turns out I know how to fly a plane better than I know how to do my math homework. When I started to land the plane just outside of Rome, there were two figures standing by my landing spot. I thought to myself here we go again. I landed the plane and stepped out.

The girl introduced them as Isabel Green and Mason Spark. Isabel was perfect in my eyes; she had long dark hair with bright green eyes. She looked to be 5'7 and was very fit. Mason on the other hand was short and scrawny. He had short blond hair with dark brown eyes. Isabel came towards me quickly. "Come with us we have to hurry we will explain later but right now we have to get somewhere safe".

"Wait why should I go with you anywhere. Who are you guys?" I exclaim in a loud voice. I was still reeling from what I saw at the airport. Isabel looked at Mason with an annoyed look on her face, like what the heck is this guy's problem.

Then she looks to me and smiles, and I start to get a bad feeling, "What part of we have to hurry don't you understand?" She takes a few steps so that she's close to me, "Goodnight young Devon" when she sucker punches me in the nose. I can feel myself falling but I'm out before I hit the ground.

I wake up with a sore nose and blistering headache. The moment I open my eyes the shinning sun blinds me and I start to sneeze something horrible. After a few minutes I can see again and finally get a good look at the place.

I'm in what looks to be a wooden long house, with tons of other beds even though the only one there. At one end of the room there is a lot of medical equipment and at the other end there were double doors leading outside. I started to sit up when the door swings open, and the girl that hit me before walks in.

I see her eyes open wide when she realizes I'm awake. "Morning Sleeping Ugly, have a nice nap?" Even if I couldn't see the smile on her face I would be able to hear it. For some reason there is just something so annoying about this girl.

"It's time to get going; we have a lot to discuss." The girl says hotly. "Are we discussing what it would take for you to be my girlfriend?" I ask because she was seriously hot. "Nice try Devon, but we have more important matters to deal with now lets get going." She says with a grimace. "What matters are you even talking about and what happened to my parents?" I ask in a somewhat whinny voice. "You will soon find out but we really do need to get to Brutus' office." She is starting to get really angry now.

"I don't even know where I am at and now you want me to go talk to some Brutus guy?" I exclaim in an embarrassingly high voice. She looks at me with an I will kill you look, "You really talk too much now either you and me are going to walk down to his office, or I can just knock you out and carry you over there. Alright, let's get going then."

Whatever this place is, it is a masterpiece of precious work of art. The layout and design of this place is beyond magnificent. After what seemed like a mile walk, we arrived in a somewhat smaller looking coliseum. Standing in the middle of the hallway was a man with a wolfish look. He had long shaggy hair, and darkish yellow eyes. "Nice of you to join us Devon," said the man. You must be Brutus. Why indeed I am, I am also in charge of this fort. So why exactly am I here? Well my boy you play an important role in our Forts safety. What kind of fort is this even? Why this is Fort Bacchus, named after the wine and party god.

"Look Devon, I'll tell you this straight, we don't take things that seriously here except for partying and fighting. So today you have orientation and then training. After dinner we will be throwing a party for you!" Brutus goes on, guiding me to a stairwell. At the top of the stairs he opens the door and there is a balcony.

When I look out I see that Fort Bacchus is a lot bigger than I thought. Also I see that we went a lot higher than what it felt like. "Is that a lake?" I exclaim, because there was a freaking lake in the middle of the compound.

"Yeah that's Lake Vatican, so to the north threes the barracks, to south we have the infirmary. To the west we've got ourselves the Tiber River, which most people know is a huge role in our mythology." Brutus explains while pointing the places out to me.

But there is one thing that I couldn't quite wrap my head around, " Um, one quick question though, what exactly am I doing here, how do I know how to fly a flipper plane and lastly what was that about a party earlier?" I take a deep breath to continue but Brutus holds up a hand to stall me. Out of no where there is a bell being rung and boy was it loud!

"Whoa that's the dinner bell we gotta hurry. Dinner isn't going to serve itself you know." Brutus says with a cheery glint in his eyes. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this. "Who knows you may even get claimed tonight. Now when you get to the dinner area go to table seven until I call you up to introduce you to everyone, alright?"

I nod and then we take off down the stairs. Now I know that it was a rather big place but when I saw the dinning hall my jaw dropped to the floor. There where at least thirty tables with anywhere between ten and fifteen people sitting there. What looked to be a guy with goat legs took me across the room, which was all of a sudden very quite. I hadn't gone far though when Brutus started moving.

Brutus went to the big table in the middle of the room. "Alright! Alright people we got a lot of stuff to talk about tonight after dinner so we need to start soon, but first let me introduce a new recruit. Devon get up here and tell us who you are!" He calls out to me and the room in general.

I hear one movement as all eyes turn to me at once. I make my way to the center table, and I can just feel their eyes boring holes in me. I turn in a circle as if to tell them that I'm talking to all of them, "Hi, I'm Devon Warde. I'm originally from Greece; I am in your care." I look at Brutus and he starts to clap. All of a sudden there is a loud roar of approval but when I look to table seven my heart drops.

Isabel is sitting right there with a very deadly look on her face. As I start walking to the table I can just see how bad she wants to hit me. On one hand I have to wonder what it was I did to her to make her hate me so badly. On the other hand I also couldn't get over the fact that she's kind of cute. Anyway I was starting to fear for my life just a little.

As I look for a spot to sit I see Mason and he scoots over making some space for me. Unfortunately it's right in front of Isabel. As I sit down everyone starts talking and food appears out of no where. The unadorned table was now laden with foods of all kinds. I am about to start eating when I feel the sudden urge to look up. To see Isabel's eyes go wide with anger.

I stop with the fork mid way to my mouth, "Is there something wrong?" I ask her with real concern in my voice. I can just see the hatred in her eyes and yet there was something else in there as well that I just couldn't think of.

My voice must have set off the bomb that was her rage for she pulled out her knife and leapt onto me. "Yeah a little punk like you is sitting at my table." I can't think of what to do but I somehow manage to get her off me and stand up.

"Look I haven't been here for a day and you attack me like an animal. I just want to eat but not next to a jerk like you. What did I do to you Isabel, back up and breathe girl." I yell at her. Which, in hind sight I shouldn't have done, but oh well. This time she punches me in the nose and when I hit the ground she gets on top of me putting the knife to my throat.

In a very quite voice, her mouth right up in my ear she says to me, "You had best watch how you are talking to me, say on more smart-alec comment. Next time I will not be so forgiving." This makes me mad and I can feel that anger rising, but i keep it in check.

I can't help but put a sarcastic tone to how I tell her I understand but, "Hey I know that you don't like me but you don't wanna hurt me either so please get off and help me up." It surprises me when she does it and it didn't seem like all that many people noticed.

At least that's what I thought until I sat down and saw that everyone was looking at table seven and whispering excitedly. After this little incident the dinner went rather smoothly. Until Isabel left though I decided that I wouldn't totally pig out like I wanted to. I also didn't say anything else the entire time till she left.

Once she was gone and I got my fill on I decided that I would get to know Mason a bit better, "Hey man, whets up Mason?" For a moment Mason looked really shocked, as if it was weird that I was talking to him.

After a few seconds though, his face clears up and he starts to talk, "Well not much man, though I must say even though I don't know you very well, I have to say you just earned my permanent respect, as well as most of the others!" He starts laughing and when I ask him what's so funny he calms down enough to tell me something that made my blood run cold.

"Dude, Isabel is a daughter of Mars! You either have major guts or you're really, REALLY, stupid." This kind of confused me and I had to ask how she was born of a planet, he said that I'd know soon enough.

After the dinner was officially over Brutus told us to go and gather all the campers for the welcoming party. All that I could think was that it was the moment of truth; I would now learn what the last 24 hours had been about. I mean I wasn't sure I wanted to know about why I was brought here or why my parents were killed but it was ok. Besides I would later come to look back on this as one of the best days of my life.

When all of us had been gathered, I figured out just how many people called this "Fort" home. After the party had been going on a little while and we had all been having a great time Brutus starts shouting to get everyone's attention, "Yo, guys! HEY! Guys I know we're in the middle of a party but there is something we all need to talk about! Devon Warde get your butt over here on the double!"

"Now this party is for you Devon, and I would like to officially welcome you to the New Legion of Rome. We have been waiting a long time for your arrival, and now that your here we can finally begin." He says this with a smile but I don't get a chance to say anything because he goes on talking to the crowd.

"This half-blood right here isn't like you, and you can all learn from this kid!" Brutus exclaims, to which I really want to ask him about. Suddenly a kid shouts, "Come on he hasn't even been claimed yet right? What makes him so special?" As soon as he says this though there is a collective gasp.

I look up and see a bright shinning letter D above my head, and then there is a flash of light and suddenly I'm wearing Greek clothes and holding a Goblet of what smells like wine. Out of no where Brutus falls to his knees, tears in his eyes, as he exclaimed "I was right, this is the one. Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you Devon Warde son of Dionysus, the Greek equivalent of Bacchus."

As one they all kneeled to me and as one they murmured, "All hail Devon Warde, son of Bacc...Dionysus." They all raised their right hand, touched it to their lips and pointed to me shouting "Ave" which means hail in Latin.

After everyone had calmed down Brutus announced that we would be playing capture the flag tonight and everyone should meet back at 8 tonight. I was going to follow Mason but Brutus holds me back. "I need to explain to you what just happened so give me a few moments of your time please."

He takes me to a fountain nearby and sits down and so I do too. I wait patiently for about ten minutes, and then when another ten pass he just laughs. "Well I guess it's a good thing that you didn't inherit your dads' impatience." I open my mouth to say my dad wasn't impatient when something dawns on me. He said that my dad was the immortal god of wine, Dionysus.

"Aw so you just caught on huh? Yeah your a half blood, half god and half human. I'm going to let that sink in for the night, and we can talk more about that in the morning. At the moment I need you to get fitted for some Armour and get you a suitable weapon so if you would please go to Cabin 7 to meet with the Cabin leader for that and go over battle strategy." He starts to walk away when I shout out to him, "Why are you letting a Greek into a Roman Fort!"

He looks back at me with sad eyes as if he were going to cry, "Because you are the only one who can save us all. I'll explain what I can tomorrow now get going if you aren't at the Cabin soon she will not be happy." I open my mouth to ask who is "she" but he had already turned away and started walking away.

War, Insanity, and Capture the Flag

It didn't take me long to find Cabin 7, to which i owe the people who built the place. I mean it was the biggest one and well it had a 7 on it. I go to the door and walk in, unfortunately it was right when a certain someone was coming out. That certain someone being Isabel, which isn't as bad as it sounds though

We run into each other and I end up falling backwards onto my butt. "There you are I was about to go look for you, you're late punk." Then she holds out her hand to help me up, which surprises me, but i take it happily.

"So Brutus wants you to help me get some armor and a weapon, then teach me some moves I guess. What's that all about aren't we only playing capture the flag?" I ask as we step into the cabin. I look around to see the others and I'm real surprised at what I see. The place was actually really big, and it looked like we even had an upstairs.

Looking around the room I'm in I see what looks to be a pretty nice living room and an open door to the bathroom. There was even a little kitchenette area with a mini fridge and microwaves. "So this is my home for the foreseeable future huh. Looks like I could get used to this place." I say as I jump into one of the moon chairs around a really big TV. Dang this chair is comfy, which is when I felt a very strong killer intent behind me. "This is Isabel's chair isn't it?" The others around me nod, and I see that Masons about to cry for holding in his laughter.

"Warde what the heck do you think that your doing! Get your butt out of my chair and fallow me to our weapons room, Mason you come too!" Isabel growls as she grabs me by the scruff of my neck, dragging me to the stairs. She lets me go as soon as we get to the top.

She looks me over as if thinking about the best way to kill me would be. "Mason as a son of Vulcan you can take his measurements. I want to know what you think the best armor for him would be as well. I'll make a final decision later, Devon give me your arm." When I stick it out to her she pulls out a tape measure and takes the measurement. Then she measures my height, and I see a thoughtful look on her face.

"Alright I think I know what weapon you need I'll go get some and after your fitting we'll see what you can do. You got it from here Mason." She says over her shoulder as she moves to a room across the hall.

I look at Mason and can tell that he's already got an idea for me. "Alright let's get this started," he says leading me to another room. "From the first look I can tell you're strong so I can go a bit heavier with you. I'm thinking plate bracers and greaves for the arms and legs with a scale mail breast plate."

He moves to a wall filled with different pieces of armor and starts pulling different ones off the wall. "I made all these myself with a little magic imbued in them. I make all my weapons and armor this way. I'm wearing some right now actually." I look him over but I can't see anything like armor on him. I'm about to say something about it when I hear a sudden clicking noise.

He still had his clothes on but over the top of it he now had a breast plate and bracers on his arms. "Whoa what the heck is that, where'd those come from?" I ask walking up to him and touching them to see if they where real.

"Well you see that's what's magic about them. I have them in a condensed state most of the time, until I need them. My breast plate is the vest I wear and the bracers those arm bands of mine." He says this with such pride and with a smile on his face. "And of course you're going to get some now too."

He helps me into the armor and as soon as they get put on I feel them shrink or grow accordingly. Mason brings me over to a mirror, and who I see in the mirror doesn't look like the me that I know so well. "Dude, I look so...different."

He looks me over and I have to say I felt kind of self-conscious about it. "I say you look more like you should. You were born to wear armor man. Welcome to the Legion, this will save you one day, so don't thank me until it does. Let's go and meet Isabel, she should have the weapons by now." He leads me out of the room and soon as I cross the threshold my whole body quivers. When I look down I see I'm wearing some new clothes.

I now had on metal bracelets on both of my wrists some sick looking cargo pants and a new under armor light jacket. I roll the sleeves up and unzip it because it was a little hot. "Hey will it still come out even though it is unzipped?" I ask Mason when he takes me out the back door of the cabin.

"Yeah, it'll still work man. That's the way that it was made. So long as you're wearing it you can deploy it. the metal bands don't come off though, unless you die that is." He says this with a smile and then I look up and see that Isabel is standing in the middle of a circle in the yard. "Well if you want it to come out all you have to do is think about it ok? Anyway I'm going to leave before the bloodbath...I mean training starts. Remind Isabel that we have an hour left before 8 OK? See you later Warde" With that he takes his leave.

"Hey punk get over here its time for you to learn the weapons that you'll be using." Isabel says taking out a small cylinder and a knife the length of my forearm. "First off here you go, you now have a dagger to wear and use as you see fit. All people of the Legion have a dagger and is standard issue. To mortals it will be as if it isn't even there, but know this it can kill you and also mortal weapons can kill you also."

After she has me strap it so that it's resting horizontally across my hips, she hands me the cylinder. "This here will be your primary weapon Devon. Think about yourself holding a weap...Arg!" As she was saying this I thought about it and suddenly I was holding a six foot spear. The reason she yelled was that the tip almost hit her in the face when it deployed.

"Whoa what's this think, did Mason make this too?" I thought of putting it away and it shrunk back to the cylinder. I look at it closely and see that it was stylized with a grape vine on the sides of the cylinder and on the tips were lightning bolts.

"No Brutus came by and gave this to me just a little while ago. I was going to give you one a lot like this made by Mason, but Brutus said that this was a gift from your dad to be given to you if you ever came back." I can tell that she was envious of me because she kept looking at it like it was food. "That has some serious magical power I could barely hold it without going insane. You look like your ok though, must be because you're a son of the god of insanity."

All I can do is shrug at that, and after that for the next thirty minutes she taught me how to use a spear. Granted it was only the smallest most rudimentary stuff but it would help. She also told me that I should use my bracers to deflect attacks because the spear has poor defensive capabilities. When I asked her what I should do during the game, she just told me to stay near her and Mason.

"Also you should relax, everything will be fine. You're going to do great, you have the instincts and not to forget you're the son of the god of insanity. If you feel like going crazy for a little go ahead. Just remember we're on the same team alright?" Isabel tells me with a wink and a smile. It strikes me that once you get to know her she's probably a really cool and nice person.

In the distance I hear a loud ringing noise, which can only mean that soon the game will start. Everyone in active service gathers near the center of the Fort, waiting for the starting horn. Mason was next to me and told me I should probably get my armor on now. After I get it deployed and Mason looks it over to make sure that everything was working right, Isabel slides up next to us. "Alright Warde, its time to see what you can do. I'm going to explain this only once got it." She doesn't wait for an answer before continuing.

"The game is simple really; we have till sunrise to get the enemy flags. We get one flag per cabin, and the flag goes on the leader of the cabin, in our case me. Basically it starts as a strategic game to allow our cabin mates time to bond, but once the chase gets down to the final two that's when it's a blood bath." As she says this I can start to see a bit off red light coming out of her. I ask her about this and all she tells me is that when children of Mars are about to fight they start glowing with a blessing from their father. "Mines not exterior though, I just become a lot smarter. Unlike some of my brothers and sister as you can see..." She replies in a dry monotone.

I look around and see that in fact there is in deed a glow around others and that for some reason a couple were about ten feet tall. They would be hard to fight evenly; I guess that is why Mars gives all his children something a little different. To cancel out his own blessings.

The strategy was simple for this one, Mason and I would be Isabel's guards. The other twelve or so kids would split into groups of three and search for the other teams. Once they were found that team would lay traps and coax the target into them. After that the other groups near by would come to help them. If my group found a team we were to run away while doing a little damage but mostly wait for help. "That's where I'm hoping that you can help," Isabel says with a grin that gave me the creeps. "You can probably make visions or stuff to really mess with their minds at least that's what I am hoping."

As I let the fact that I am basically going to be used for a terror weapon sink in the horn blares and the game Begins. One second I'm standing still the next Mason is yelling at me to move my podex, which is Latin for butt. "We gotta get to the tower over there and find Cabin One. They screwed us over last time, betraying us at the last second. This time we are going to get revenge!" The look on his face made me feel excited and scared. The calm Mason I knew was gone, replaced by a maniac.

Well all I can say is that I'm glade I was in shape, other wise I would have been captured countless times on the way to the tower. I didn't have to draw my weapon and I didn't feel any stirring of power in myself yet. I look up and while it should have been obvious I said, "Hey guys I think we made it." The other two look at me and then at the tower and the looks on their faces were priceless.

Isabel was the first to recover, "Well that was unexpectedly quick, and it's at least a kilometer from where we were. Strange, going through the city like this it should have taken longer." She has a thoughtful look on her face but still opens the door ushering us up the stair. "We have no time to daily, now double time it boys."

It was a real lousy thing to climb up a gazillion steps but the view was great. "Alright start looking for my brothers and sisters their are at least one in all of the cabins. The biggest belongs in Cabin One." Isabel orders us and I take up a position to the north side. Immediately I can see the guy she was talking about, I mean he stood taller that most of the buildings. "Hey I see him..." I start to say when I realize that there is something wrong.

I start to shake a little at what I see. "Guys...Um you should see this." I say pointing to a large white tower. I mean it was an exact replica of this one. At this point I finally realized that I was really tired. "Whoa I don't feel too good." I look down and it seems that the ground was now clear.

"Oh, crap this isn't good. Devon what the heck did you do! You have to keep this up at least until we get to the bottom. Please hang in there!" Mason shouts as he and Isabel pick me up and start down the stairs. All that I could think of was how could I be the one doing this if anything I could only make illusions. Right?

We must have been near the bottom when I felt the pressure in my head let up. Unfortunately that happened to be about six feet in the air, and as soon as it happened we fell strait down to the ground. The tower was gone, and it must have been me that created it.

It takes a minute for the two to get up and run over to me. "Warde while that was extremely cool that was also really stupid. How did you not notice that you were the one doing that?" Isabel asks me while helping me stand up.

I still have a slight headache but don't feel like I'm totally dead yet. "Well I only noticed it when I saw the other tower that my head hurt. Oh and I'm feeling better now so lets go, I want to see what else I can do. I also want to see how tough that Cabin One war brat is." I shrug her off of me at first then I grab her hand, "I want to go crazy so why don't I put it to good use?" I say with a wink and the smile that lit up her face was the best ever.

Mason was looking away by this point and I could tell that he was embarrassed. Then he hurries over to us dragging us into an ally. "There is a team coming this way. Cabin Four, specialty: ranged attacks and magic, weaknesses: terrible at close combat, and cowardly. Isabel get on the roof, I'll go charge as a distraction of sorts. After five seconds Devon I want you to run out and use that spear of yours. Try not to kill, and even if it would all of us have wards that keep us from being mortally wounded. Though if you aren't careful you can still die from a lot of small cuts. Be careful." Isabel takes off up a ladder and is soon out of sight.

Mason takes a deep breath and starts running out. As he goes his weapon of choice seems to be a long sword in one hand and dagger in the other. He parries incoming arrows and what look like bullets. I start thinking that I must be crazy but then I also think, heck that might just come in handy.

Before I know it I start running and yelling, deploying my spear in an instant. When it's all the way out the amount of fire being directed at Mason slows. They are starting to look at me when I see Isabel jump off the roof. I had never seen anything like it before but here it was. It was as if a goddess had descended from the sky.

I was just about at the group, which turned out to be everyone in the cabin. All fifteen, and yet here we were doing the opposite of what the original plan was. When I finally got to the fight most where done for but two look at me straight. "Its time to spill the newbies blood brother."

I feel the blood rush out of my face as I realize they were children of Mars. Still small though and that gave me confidence. I swing the tip at one getting a hit on the bare bicep. It wouldn't do much right now but it would still hurt.

While I was attacking that one the other took the opportunity to attack also. Luckily I was able to side step the dagger, and then I whipped the shaft into his gut dropping him. I could barely keep up with the fight and felt my anxiety building. While that last exchange was going on the other one got up.

This time I couldn't dodge, and I froze I was going to get hit and I was scarred. That's when something happened, I felt a stab of pain in my head and then I felt as if I was expelling it into the air. Not the air, but into my enemies.

As one they scream out in pain and in that moment I am unfrozen, no longer afraid. I am angry and I can tell that they are able to feel my anger. I attack without remorse smashing them with the butt of the spear in the head. At least three for each until Isabel grabbed me.

"Devon Warde its over, you beat them so stop!" Isabel yells at me. "They were your enemy but now they can't hurt you so stop." She is crying I realize, and then I look at Mason he is crying two. I hear wails and cries of pain all through the town and can't stand it. I start to cry to.

My feelings must have gotten to all the people in the fort; everyone felt the anger the sadness that I was feeling. I was only just now grieving for my family my mother and I guess step father? I hadn't cried when it happened, I had only run. And now everyone knew how I felt. I feel someone hug me from behind, and when I look its Isabel and behind her Mason.

"It's ok to cry Warde, but you have to learn that we are your family now. We will take care of you, love you, and we are also your friends so don't keep it bottled inside we are here for you." Isabel says to me quietly, when I look at Mason he puts his hand on my shoulder and nods. Suddenly though we are surrounded by people, and I feel touched and truly grateful to these people.

As I get a hold of myself everyone starts to return to normal and it seems that the general consensus is to stop the game for the night. However I feel a certain...Darkness maybe, a forbidding presence. Suddenly there is a flash of light and a huge boom.

"Hey there nephew, I could feel the pain all the way on the other side of the fort. Man, didn't your mother ever tell you to just let things go?" A stranger is now standing on the building opposite of me, but he seems somewhat familiar. Then I realize that I look a bit like him. I then process that he called me nephew, he's my uncle?

"Yeah figured it out huh? I'm Andrew Conway, son of Jupiter, Lord of the Skies. It's nice to meet you, Devon Warde. Welcome back to your new home boy." The guy, Andrew, says and he jumps down to shake my hand. I got the feeling that maybe; just maybe I was going to have trouble with this guy.

Quest!

That night after the games were over, Brutus sent us to bed. It was just a little after nine, so we would have almost an hour before lights out. The moment we got back to the cabin we all split into our little groups or went to the bunks.

I had fallen into that real comfy chair from earlier when I heard a grunt. I just knew it had to be Isabel, "Yeah I know that I'm in your seat. Give me a moment to gather my strength." I say with a sigh. I feel a hand push me back down, "Don't worry about it Warde, I'll give it to you tonight."

After that small exchange we lapsed into a nice silence. After ten minutes of this Mason speaks up, I hadn't even noticed he was there. "So, I have to say that was pretty cool up until the very end there. That was some pretty serious pain right there. I'm surprised that you held up so long actually." I look down feeling a little embarrassed and still sad.

"Yeah Warde you really should let all that out. It will be helpful later if you can do it in a fight, but it would be bad if it just happened all the time. I can still feel the anger and sadness radiating out from you. Heck you even have what looks to be a black haze surrounding you." Isabel mumbles from the couch she collapsed on. Mason is sitting there looking at me and when I look down I can see it too.

"That other thing though, creating the tower was awesome, until we fell that is." Mason continues in a cheery voice. I can tell that he is trying so hard to make me happy, I mean I was thinking, What good is a kid of the wine god? "I guess you being able to make illusions real goes along with you being able to make others feel what you do. I mean isn't that what your dad always does. Besides hitting people with that weird pine cone on a stick thing?"

I start thinking that my dad really is quite embarrassing, I mean a pine cone really? Granted now that I we have seen these other powers I am feeling a little better. "Yeah I guess it does have something to do with it. I have to say I'm really relieved that I'm not totally useless. And I'm glad you guys aren't avoiding me after forcing my feelings on you." I say with a smile. Just then three short horn blasts signal what must have been a ten minute warning.

Isabel gets up and stretches, "Alright then I guess I should show you to the bunks, follow me." She leads me to the back of the cabin, and a door I didn't notice earlier. When she opens it there is a hall with ten doors on both sides. "Yours is the one next to mine at the far end. Mason is right across the hall if you need anything. Oh yeah, Mason show him where he can store everything and how to set the lock ok, thanks. I'll see you in the morning, good job today Devon. Keep it up, and we'll make a fighter out of you yet." She says patting my arm and going into her room.

Mason grabs my arm and pulls me into my room. What I see is just fantastic, "I see you designed this room too didn't you Mason." I look over and see a huge grin on his face, he nods very emphatically.

"Yeah anyway don't have much time so let's had the basics. Beds over there, the windows next to it. Closet for clothes and shields, desk for homework. Um there's a urinal behind that curtain, and you can see the sink." He walks over to the bed and pushed on the wall next to it and a small compartment comes out. "You can put your spear in this, it should fit. Once we get the lock set no one will be able to open it except for you. You also have a TV," he says pressing a button on the head board and a small flat screen on a mount appears on the wall next to it. "If you get a 'call' from another camper or from Brutus they will show up here."

He straightens up and then looks at me, "I suggest you sleep with the dagger in your bed with you seeing as the spear might be too big to use in here. And now if you would please come with me." He takes me to the door, "Give me your hand, and don't flinch or you might get hurt." He says pulling a knife from his pocket and slashing my palm. Then he pushes it against the wall, "Devon Warde do you agree to use this area for your rest and private place." I say yes, "Will you protect this Cabin and all the inhabitants to your utmost ability." Again I say yes, "Then this room is now yours, and won't allow anyone in without your permission. All of your things here will be safe from harm and as long as you stay a friend of this Cabin you will be allowed to stay. Congrats on today, now get some sleep your going to need it."

He opens the door and starts to close it when he sticks his head back in, "It might take a bit to get used to sleeping with your new bands but it shouldn't take too much. And for the jacket you don't have to keep it like that, just thinking of it as a necklace or something and it'll change. Night man see you in the morning." Mason leaves yawning, and all I can think is that he could have at least helped me wrap my hand up.

I look around and get into the shorts and top that must be the night wear. The bed is comfortable and the moment my head hits the pillow I start to float off to sleep. My last thought was of my family, and I told them that I would be ok, my new family was kind. I miss you guys I mouth to the dark and drift off to sleep.

After I fell asleep I started having a very weird dream. I could sense that I was in a familiar place. I had just been walking down the road when suddenly a huge figure appeared directly in front of me. He looked familiar, but for some reason I couldn't figure out who he was. Then he said, "You were chosen to lead this quest for a reason, you draw a special power being back here."

After that the image was gone I had another image, it was of what looked to be a Roman leader trapped in a cell. He were a bright purple toga and had the initials SPQR tattooed into his arm. Guarding the sell were two very big figures one with a sword the other with a scythe. The next thing I remember, Isabel is shaking me trying to wake me up.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said with a half smile on my face. I couldn't help but notice how pretty Isabel actually was, even when she wasn't trying to be. "It's time to get up and get going, Devon, we have a lot to do today." Still wondering what my dream had been and if it meant anything of importance, I quickly got up, got dressed and went to the dinning hall.

Even though I have been here a day already, I still couldn't get over how amazing this place is built. On my way over to the dinning hall, I saw Brutus and decided to talk to him to see if he could tell me what my dream meant.

"Good morning Brutus", I said cheerfully. "Good morning young Devon, did you sleep well?" Our head councilor asked in what sounded like a forced happy voice.

"I slept amazing; actually that's kind of what I want to talk to you about." I reply but I must have let out that I was feeling uneasy about something, because Brutus asks if there is something wrong. "Well I had a dream where I was in some familiar place and some figure told me I drew a special power, which is why I was chosen as the leader of a quest. Do you have any idea what this is about?" I asked Brutus.

After a minute of concentration, in which he looked surprised, Brutus said, "No, I mean it is normal for you half bloods to have dreams but I don't know what your specific dream means or what it involves." After a few seconds of thought he looks up sharply, "Do you remember the atmosphere around you, like what it looked like and what not."

"No I don't it wasn't a very long dream." I say thinking back to the dream that was so vivid just a minute ago, "Though I could swear that I had been to the place in my dream. It was like I was backing home." I continue with a feeling of fondness for the place in the dream.

"Devon my boy, we must get to the dinning room and begin preparations immediately." The look on his face was one of elation and fear. I notice that and have to ask him why he is always only telling me half of what he knows. "No time to explain young Devon now lets go." He tells me and grabs my arm pulling me after him.

When we arrived at the dinning room, I went to sit with my cabin and Brutus got up in front of everyone calling for their attention. "Excuse me everyone, we have a issue to solve. You see we here at Fort Bacchus are family, when something happens to one of us we do whatever we can to solve whatever it may be. Well friends, we have a problem that needs solving. You see last night one of our main counselors was taken from camp." As he said this the whole room goes into an up roar.

After he gets the others calmed down he continues, "A quest will be assigned regarding this. As for who will lead it well none other then Mr. Devon Warde." I glare up at Brutus as to say are you serious. " Yes Devon I am very serious, you did have a dream didn't you? Now Devon, you must take two other campers of you're choosing with you on this quest. More details will be discussed at dinner as well as whom you choose to accompany you on the quest."

With that he looks over all of us with what I can see is love and sadness, "That is all for right now, everyone will meet back here at 6:00 for dinner. Remember this is a big matter as one of our own leaders has been taken."

Well most people right now probably think this is pretty cool and want to be me. From my perspective, I lost my parents exactly 27 hours ago, I found out my "dad" is Dionysus, probably one of the most useless gods of them all. Now I have been chosen to lead some quest when I don't even know how to use my spear! I think outraged and feeling like I have the worst luck ever.

I hear groans and cries from all over, then someone spins me around. Someone punches me in the nose and then I hear Isabel's voice, "Pull it together Warde, your letting everyone feel your feelings again!" I laugh a little and then everyone else does to, I really am useless. She hits me again even harder and that severs my connection with everyone.

She glares down at me and I focus on her and only her. The way she stands and what I know of her, and I can feel my heart beat speed up a little. I started thinking that I would want her with me on this quest, more than anyone else. "Well yeah of course I'll be going with you." Then she realizes that I didn't say anything. "You gotta stop doing this crap with your powers it's getting seriously annoying. You can even talk to me with your thoughts."

I smile and have to laugh; I have finally gotten everything back under control. "Yeah but now I can have fun messing with you in your sleep. Implanting how handsome and awesome you think I am." I say doing an exaggerated combing back of my hair. She glares daggers into me. Mason laughs and walks over to us shaking his head. "Good one man, Maybe you can make her a little nicer while you're at it." This earned both of us a solid punch.

Sense I only had a few hours to train and think about whom I was going to take with me on the quest; I decided to hit the coliseum with Mason and Isabel. I knew I wasn't a very good spearmen even though I did ok in capture the flag, so I wanted to take this time to better my skills while at the same time seeing how good Isabel and Mason were. We decided to ask a couple more people to come to the arena and see how they do. We made it into a tournament style with 8 of us.

My first opponent was a kid named Reid who was a son of Neptune. His weapon of choice was a bronze sword. Good luck kid I hear Reid say in a proud and kind of cocky like voice. As soon as he finished his sentence, he charged right at me swinging his sword right at my head.

Without really thinking, I ducked and swung my spear upward and slashed his arm. I thought I was doing pretty well until Reid used his power of water to create an aurora of water around his sword. He took a swing and hit me directly in the chest.

With the impact of the sword and the water combined I flew back at least 10 feet. I was in some serious pain and again I thought to myself, he used the power of Neptune to create water around his sword, how can being the son of Dionysus help me here. Could I get him drunk and then use that to my advantage.

I had little time to think because as soon as I got back to my feet, Reid was charging again this time looking to end this match. I quickly thought of something I remembered from our capture the flag game. Reid slashed right through my armor and I fell to the ground. Reid then declared game over.

Little did he know that what he slashed through was a pure illusion it wasn't really me. When he turned around I was standing right behind him. The look on his face was a mix of how did you get behind me and that is so cool. I slashed his leg out with my spear and stood over him. "That's it!" I hear Isabel say, "Match over, Warde is the winner and will move on to face the winner of Mason and Arianna."

Although I had never seen Mason actually fight up close and personal, I assumed I would be facing him next round. His weapon of choice was a sword. There wasn't much too this battle to be honest. It was over in less than a minute with Mason coming out on top. "Congrats man," I tell Mason. "Thanks, congrats to you too, now it's time to see if you're truly worthy of leading such a quest Devon Warde."

I thought fighting Mason would be easy, however I mistakenly was wrong. As soon as we started, he darted right towards me and uppercut me right in the chest. I flew back with sudden impact. Before I had time to regain my ground, he came at me again with another swift chop with his sword. This time I was quick enough to roll out of the way. I tried to counter with a swift thrust of my spear but I missed terribly.

After I swung I was off balance vulnerable to a hit. Mason took advantage and took one last swing that connected right at my ribs. I hit the ground with such force; I slid back at least 30 feet. Mason came over to me to make sure I was ok helped me up and then said: better luck next time kid.

After losing to Mason I went back to my room and thought to myself why I was chosen to lead a quest. My combat skills were terrible, I hardly knew how to use my spear, the only thing I had going for me was I could sometimes get lucky and make illusions. It was just about time for me to choose who I wanted to bring on this quest and really I wasn't even so sure I wanted to pick myself to go on this quest.

The time came to meet at the dining room. I sat down with Mason and Isabel and got ready to eat. I still didn't know who I was choosing to go with me. Yeah Mason and Isabel would be the obvious choice to make, but Isabel being a daughter of Mars has an uncontrolled temper at points and Mason is hard for me to get a read on. I also had Reid I could choose, even though I beat him in battle he put up an honorable fight. I kind of got lucky that the illusion worked seeing how I haven't really figured out how to use it all the way.

Dinner was mostly silent; there were a few minor conversations here and there but nothing very interesting. I think Mason kind of felt bad for having such a big ego during our battle. "Hey Mason, you did well today; did you end up winning the last round?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic There was a moment of complete silence at our table. Then Mason said in a high pitch voice, "Isabel beat me."

"Yeah he almost got me at one point, and I had to take a cheap shot to win. The way I look at it is anything can happen in a battle. Even getting kicked in the nards, so it's all fair game." Isabel says with a wicked grin, "It also helps that my dads the god of war, I can make basically any rule I want and so long as he agrees with it I don't lose my blessing."

I shake my head thinking that if it had come from anyone else I'd be thinking that this is one messed up chick. Seeing as it was Isabel, who seemed to be a total dictator and poster child for those who need anger management, but was actually pretty nice and cool in my opinion I let it go. When I look up I see her staring at me, "I heard that Warde, what kind of bull is that." She says blushing slightly, "I am not nice at all!"

This is the point that Brutus stands up and looks at me directly. "Devon, we can't leave this issue alone any longer. One of our leaders have been taken from us, and you have been chosen to lead a quest to retrieve him. You are allowed two companions, whom do you wish to come with you." I can tell that all the people in the hall are looking at me expectantly. I look over at Isabel and Mason, and when I do I get an electric shock. Almost as if someone is trying to make me not chose them.

I may not seem to be rebellious, but I really dislike unseen forces that try to make me do things. I actually did want those two on my team, to tell the truth. Isabel is a great fighter and is super smart, and Mason is just a seriously dependable person. I look Isabel in the eyes and she nods slightly, blushing.

I take a deep breath, "I chose Isabel and Mason from my cabin. I feel that they are the best for this. I need people that I trust and these two are the ones I trust most." Ever sense I have arrived here, these two have taken me under there wing. I look to Brutus and I can tell that he isn't that happy. However a second later the look disappears from his face.

He smiles and it is a somewhat sad smile I think to myself, "Very well those two shall be your companions. I will get right to it then, your quest is one of necessity and so there is no prophesy for it. The one good thing is that we do know where our man was last time that he was anywhere near here." He looks to someone in the corner and waves them over.

It's a girl who seems to be at most 19, "Hello Devon I am Ramona, it is a pleasure to speak with you. I am what you would call a diviner and so long as I have a possession of someone I can tell where they are, among other things." She looks sideways to Brutus before continuing, "The last I could divine was him moving rapidly towards the boarder, and I have a bad feeling that he was going to Athens in Greece. So that is where you should go looking first. I would hurry though, he is a very prominent member of our Fort, if the gods found out he was missing it could mean trouble."

I take this in with a bit of excitement, though I now that I shouldn't. I mean I am Greek and my house is only about two hours from Athens. I have the feeling that I am going home, but I am also happy to be going on this quest, because I feel like it is bringing me one step closer to my destiny.

"We will set out first thing in the morning, after a night of thinking over what we are about to do. Mason get what weapons and items you think we may need, Warde I want you to rest, and try to figure out your powers a little bit. I will be booking us a train to the boarder and then I am going to take a shower." Isabel says with a smile on her face, and that makes me ridiculously happy.

Brutus dismisses us and we head to the cabins, tired but excited for the coming day. I go to my room and I hear it lock when I close the door. Well no one will bother me for the rest of the night, I think as I sit on my bed. I fall asleep trying to figure out how to use my powers without fail. I think that I am close to something but I am pulled into the dream world.

Who Said Traveling Was Easy?

I was standing in the middle of what looked to be a vineyard. "Hello, is anyone there?" I call out into the fields. There is a creak from behind me that makes me jump. "Who is it! Show yourself who ever you are." I have my spear in my hands by now, when I think, hold up I'm dreaming right?

"You may be dreaming, but does that make this any less real? From what I've seen making dreams into reality is what the human race is best at right?" I hear the voice before I see the man who spoke.

He was wearing jeans and a purple shirt, with a cheetah patterned vest over it. For a second I thought that I was staring into a mirror but was seeing someone from the eighties. "It has been a while eh son? The is the first time that I have been able to get a real clear signal on you. I am sorry about your mother, but you must keep going. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders."

At first I can't think of anything to say, but then the anger comes boiling up. I am about to yell out at him when he smiles, "Keep practicing kid, you know the way to use your power don't be afraid of it ok? Remember its ok to vent, especially for a kid of mine. You might actually go crazy and everyone around you if you don't."

He starts to fade away and I find myself yelling at him not to go. I had so much to ask him about, but deep down I knew that he had to go. After all he is an immortal god, he probably has a lot on his plate.

I was thinking, well dreaming I think right? About what my dad had just told me, and I think I have finally figured out the answer. "I just have to..."

"...control your emotions already Warde! You're driving all of us insane just for being around you!" I hear Isabel's voice from behind my door along with cries and moans that were very loud.

I force myself to think "Calm" and the all the noises went away. I hear a sigh from the hall and I say "Come on in Isabel is should be unlocked now." Low and behold she does but that's when I realize something a little to late. I only have one leg in my shorts from yesterday and no shirt on.

She takes one look at me and automatically her face turns really red, "Oh my gods Warde at least get dressed before letting me in!" Though I could tell she didn't really mind it, well at least that's what I was hoping, winky face.

I pull my shorts all the way on and just will my breast plate into a zip up hoodie, "Sorry about that Isabel but I finally figured out my powers! All I have to do is focus on a certain emotion, feel it myself and then WANT others to know my feelings. Granted if my emotions get out of control it may leak out, so yeah, we can thank my dad for telling me the secret!"

"Yeah that's great news Warde but if you knew that why were they going out of control? Anyway we don't have the time for this crap, get your weapons and lets go." Isabel says to me walking away. I rush over to the bed and grab my dagger and spear, putting on some jeans and shoving the dagger through the belt. I just will a sheath for my spear on my hoodie.

I rush to the living room to see Mason and Isabel by the door waiting for me. "Morning Devon, lets do this thing." Mason says giving me a fist bump. I thought that he was looking rather cheerful, seeing as we were starting out on a dangerous mission today.

I look them over and just shake my head, "Hey do we get breakfast?" I ask as we leave the cabin, I mean I'm still a growing boy right? Isabel laughs a real hearty laugh nodding, "Yeah Warde we do, but we need to make it quick ok."

On the walk to the dinning hall plenty of people wished us good luck, and then also alot of them looked as if they were seeing us for the last time. I guess I couldn't blame them really, however I did have a feeling that this team would do pretty well. It was just a gut feeling I had but it was a good feeling too.

We arrived to the dinning room at the same time as Brutus, "Hail and well met, young heroes, its a wonderful day to start a quest isn't it." He says with that big smile on his face that makes you want to smile too. I can't help but wonder what makes people like him such good leaders, I mean its like an aura that he gave off.

Brutus looked at me like he could tell what I was thinking, "You have it to my boy, well actually all of you do but you shine the most." I had to look at Isabel when he says this and once she meets my eyes she looks away angrily. "Oh what fun you guys will have together, anyway before you eat I just want to tell you to take the train to the boarder, it might prove...educational." He says with a wink and takes off at a jog to break up a food fight that was starting.

Isabel rolls her eyes and I see Mason stifle a laugh, "Alright well I guess we're walking to the train station from here. That's about an hours walk to the tracks and another hour to the actual station." He looks over at me as if expecting me to weigh in on it. I nod like that is a good estimate, even though I didn't really know how far anything really was.

The food was great but too soon it was time to leave. We stopped by the shops on our way out getting clothes and food and the like. Mason pulled out a bag that looked empty to me, "Alright none of us want to carry all of that so lets put it in my inter-dimensional bag. It will make it so much easier. I also have some books that we can read and learn more about monsters we might meet and what kind of weaknesses they have." He said that last part looking at me.

I have to say that he came prepared and was right that I was the one that needed to do the most studying. But what he said about the bag made me think. Maybe we didn't have to walk all the way there. I stopped and concentrated really hard.

Isabel stops walking and looks back at me to tell me to hurry up, when instead she yells as a truck materializes basically on top of her. "Gods Warde what in the name of Pluto were you thinking. Dropping a vehicle on me, you idiot." I just shrug at her and laugh.

I smirk and get into the drivers seat, "Well you can walk if you want but I think Mason and I would prefer to drive. How about you, also this gets us there much faster." She opens her mouth to respond but just hops into the seat next to me. I guess Mason just got stuck with sitting in the seats behind us.

"I get shotgun next time" I hear him mumble, and when I look back at him he's asleep. "Well I'm going to keep heading north until I hit the tracks. After that I start going west right Izzy." I say trying the nickname out, for which I get a death stare and she hits me, "You know most people would call this an abusive relationship." She just shakes her head at me.

Its quite for most of the ride at least until I reach the tracks. Then it starts to get bumpy and Mason starts snoring. "Gods this isn't good, once he starts he doesn't stop, I have to wake him up. Oi, Mason rise and shine!" Isabel shouts at him, making him jump up. He looks around then settles down again.

He yawns loud and starts rummaging around that bag of his and pulls out a book starting to read. The quite returned, and stayed the rest of the way to the station. When we pulled up I told them to brace themselves, and I stopped the illusion. Isabel went to get us our tickets and came back with some drinks as well.

She looks us over, "Alright lets go there's only a few minutes until we leave. Might as well get to our seats before the last rush comes on." Leading the way onto the train, taking us back three cars to a private seating area. Before I know it the train is moving and we are truly on our way.

Mason handed out books to everyone and when I saw what he was handing me I was a little insulted. It was, _The Big Book of Little Monsters,_ which I guess was the beginner lessons in monster fighting. Realizing that I was a beginner, I let it slide.

The train took us through country side and city alike, and when I looked outside I was noticing new things. Lions and eagles and other animals that I couldn't name. I'm pretty sure that they are monsters, but it looks like they are living peacefully.

At one of the stops I saw a man get on and at first I thought that it was Brutus, but when I looked closer he had darker hair and different eyes. He seemed to be looking for someone, and when his eyes looked into mine I had the feeling that I was the one he was looking for.

"Hey guys I think that we might have trouble very soon." I say reaching for my dagger pointing the guy out to them. Isabel curses and Mason pulls out his weapon also. The man was coming this way and we had no where to run. So we climbed out the window and onto the top of the train. The man followed us to the top of the train. My first thought was to jump, then a sense of reality hit me and told me to stop being a wimp and fight this man. "Who are you I called to the man." I am Balthazar he says and then without a second of hesitation, he leaps forward.

It was clear to us his primary target was me. After leaping forward, he swung his scythe right at my leg. Cutting a gash right by my ankle. Mason quickly joined in the battle aiming for Balthazar's arm. After Mason got a good shot at Balthazar, he got irritated and switched his focus to Mason. I then took my lance and stabbed him in the other arm. He delivered a shot at Mason swinging his scythe and connecting with Masons ribs. Mason flew back and didn't look like he would be getting up anytime soon.

It was at that point when I realized Isabel hadn't been helping us, she had just been keeping her distance watching us take hits. I knew it was up to me to defeat this guy. After ducking dodging his scythe, I upper cut him with my spear knocking him back. I took a swing at his head but he dove out of the way. I had lost some sense of feeling in my right leg and couldn't keep going on with this fight for much longer. He charged at me with his scythe swinging for my head, luckily Mason dove in and tackled him to the ground. Mason tried to get a quick stab in with his sword but Balthazar was too quick and rolled out of the way.

He charged at me again and this time I stood my ground ready for his charge. I swung my lance at his leg and knocked him off balance. Then with a powerful thrust, jabbed my lance into his chest. I thought he was dead but he just let out a huge yelp. Then Balthazar said, "beware demigods you have weakened me, but I will be back for vengeance and next time you wont be so lucky." With that, a bunch of smoke surrounded us and next thing we knew, he vanished.

I fell to the ground and checked out the cut on my ankle. I was starting to get feeling back in my leg which was good. I then walked over to Isabel who had a great big smile on her face. "What is your problem" I asked Isabel. Do you think its cool to just watch Mason and I fight for our lives. For a child of Mars, you sure are pathetic. As soon as I said it, I know I went to far with that last statement. Isabel tackled me, and held her knife to my throat. I have my reasons for everything I do Warde, I don't need to explain myself to you. If you ever take a shot at my dad or I again, you wont be so lucky and with that she helped me up and removed the knife from my throat.

Now your leg took a beating but give it time and it will heal. Mason you look like your doing ok any problems. No just bruised up is all Mason told Isabel. Alright lets keep moving, we don't have time to waste.

 **MY WELCOME HOME SUPRISE**

When our train arrived in Greece, we got off and tried to find out where we were at. It turns out we are in a little town about 30 minutes away from Athens. As soon as we got into Greece, I had this strange feeling. We decided to travel on foot sense it wasn't to far of a walk.

"Does anyone know which way were even supposed to go?' Mason asked. West I said firmly, were supposed to go west. We got out of the little town quick and started heading West. It felt good to be back in Greece, the only bad part was it brought back too many bad memories of the night my parents and I got attacked.

The first half of the walk was pretty calm in the sense that nothing tried to kill us. I started talking to Mason mostly just because I still couldn't figure him out. Isabel would chip in on our conversations every once in a while giving her two sense. It was still hard for me to tell if I could trust Isabel. I mean she is a good fighter being the daughter of Mars, but she just watched Mason and I fight Balthazar.

As for the second half of our journey to Athens, it got a little strange. We were walking down the road casually when suddenly Mason said, "stop something is following us." Isabel and I looked behind us and didn't see anything. "Is this another one of your illusions Warde?" Isabel asked. No I don't think so, I don't even see anything behind us it was probably just the wind.

We started walking forward again when two minotaurs came sprinting out of the forest. Before we engaged I said, "you better help us daughter of Mars." Mason and I took one while Isabel took the other. We tried the same strategy, Mason goes around back while I face him from the front. It seemed to be working until the minotaur lowered his head and rammed me back at least 25 feet. During the impact, my lance had been knocked out of my hand and I couldn't find it. By the time I finally found it, Mason had been knocked to the ground. I ran back at the minotaur hoping that he was still distracted by Mason. He must of heard me coming because as soon as I got within 5 feet of him, he lowered his shoulder. I quickly rolled to the right side dodging his shoulder. I tried upper cutting him with the tip of my spear but missed. I took a quick glance and realized Isabel was struggling as well. She also had been knocked to the ground about ready to be crushed by the minotaur.

That's when a arrow was shot right through the minotaurs skull that was attacking Isabel. I don't know where the arrow came from but I was mighty glad to see Isabel safe. I was so focused on Isabel and her minotaur that I forgot Mason and I still had one to kill.

By this time we were both back on our feet ready to kill this thing. I took the first shot swiping my spear at its head. It parried my spear and tried to counter with a head butt. I rolled out of the way giving Mason time to thrash his sword into the back of the minotaur. I then jumped up and sliced its head with my lance. Not to shabby Mason I told him. You were alright too Warde for a beginner that is he said with a joking smile on his face.

So Isabel what happened, where did that arrow come from? I asked a bit confused. I honestly have no clue, I just saw it whiz past my face and hit the minotaur straight in the temple. Then a figure appeared a little bit ahead of us and started heading towards us. Here we go again I said to them. The figure got closer and he looked strangely familiar.

Don' attack I come in peace the person said. Devon Warde, your father sent me to guide you through your quest. As he was talking, I looked down at him and realized his weapon was a bow. You, you shot the arrow that saved Isabel and killed the minotaur. Why yes I did, like I said Bacchus sent me protect you and make sure your quest goes as planed. Let me just say kid, you should feel proud that your dad had that much trust in you to lead this quest and claim you right away. Let's face it, you hardly know how to use your lance let alone know how to use your dad's power. Without the daughter of Mars or son of Vulcan protecting you, you wouldn't of even made it out of the camp's perimeter.

I k now you don't like your dad because you think his power is worthless and he isn't a major god, however you should be glad he actually cares about you. As for you daughter of Mars, do the best you can to not kill Devon. Can't make you any promises she said with a smile on her face as if she was joking around. I must be going remember what I told you Devon, we will meet again very soon until then farewell and with that he was gone.

"So does anyone have any clue who that was?" Mason asked. Nope said Isabel, what about you Warde? I don't think so, I mean he looked familiar and everything I just don't recall who he is.

Well we better keep moving I said, we are almost there. I can see Athens in the clearing. With all that I have been through these last couple of weeks I forgot how beautiful Greece actually was. There were beautiful trees with red and orange covered leaves all around us. The grass was a faint green which looked outstanding with the trees. As we continued walking towards Athens, I tried to remember who that guy was and why he was sent by my dad to protect us. Well guys this is it, let me be the first to welcome you to Athens.

As we walked into the city, I got a sudden urge of motivation. Looking back to the last time I was here, my mom and step dad were alive and I thought I was just a normal kid. Now here I am in Athens, not just a normal kid but a kid who has now lost his mom and step dad.

It felt great to be back in Athens, it really did bring back some precious memories. "Well I hate to point out the obvious, but does anyone know where to go now?" Mason said.

"Well the way I remember there are only a couple good places here where you could take some one prisoner and not be noticed." I exclaimed. He could of either been taken to the Parthenon which is closed right now for renovations leaving it open to be holding someone in, or he could be held in the tower of Athens which is in the direct middle of the town. Look at you Mr. know it all, maybe you do know a thing or two about some things. Isabel said. Oh your just jealous that you didn't get to grow up in this amazing environment.

Here is what I propose, we all three head up to the Parthenon first, search there before heading to the Athens tower. Hopefully we won't have to go through Athens and search that tower. From what I remember it's at least a 30 floor tower with a lot of rooms in it. Now let's get going before we run out of time.

This place is truly amazing Ward, I won't argue with you there. Thanks Isabel, it truly is a pretty cool place, what do you think of Greece so far Mason? Well, so far I've almost died twice while being here, not counting the fact that we met that random dude who seemed weird. Can't argue with you there it hasn't been a joyride, but I was talking more about Greece itself like the landscape. Oh, yeah it's pretty neat, but no where near as good as Rome is.

"Alright guys were here that the Parthenon up ahead," I said. That's the Parthenon, no way that thing is over a 1000 years old. "Mason you nitwit, this is just a remodel of the original one that also lays in the center of Athens." Isabel explained. Wow your not all looks, I'm impressed Isabel. "So what's the plan we just run in and hope for the best?" Mason asked. Pretty much, I said, now lets go.

We walked into the Parthenon cautiously looking for anyone or anything suspicious. The place was totally abandoned. It looked more like a huge haunted house than anything. It had at least 30 rooms in it with two sets of staircases. Over there, I said I sense a strange power coming from that room upstairs. We ran up the stairs cautiously and we got to the room. We looked inside and saw a guy that was bounded on a chair. Inside the room was a medium size figure with dark brown hair.

While we looked in on the scene, there was a definite feeling of danger in the air. To tell the truth I was very scared but looking at the other two I could tell that I would be able to do it with their help. I looked over at Isabel and she had out a white board and marker writing something on it.

When she stopped writing and turned it I read, "Devon I have to say is that we have two options, trying to force our way in and over power him. Or you can always make a hole in the wall using your dads powers." I look at her like, "Seriously that's the best you can come up with?"

The only response she gave me was a dirty look that told me to pick. I was worn out though and figured the sooner we get the fighting over the quicker we could figure everything out. I held up a number one and changed my clothes into the armor and took the spear into full length.

"Mason why don't you do us the honor of opening the door?" I ask very quietly. Mason stands all the way up and clicks his heels, his boots turn into basically big metal blocks. With very little effort, or so it seemed later I found out that they weighed like fifty pounds a piece, he kicked the door in the middle and the door exploded in and whacked the guy in the chair.

I follow in after him automatically going on the offense, stabbing out in short jabs with my spear trying to keep the enemy preoccupied. I felt a presence behind me turning and changed my bracer into a shield intercepting the attack. Using my spears reach I took his legs out with a small spin move stabbing him in the chest.

Mason had taken up against the brown haired guy and was fighting very well. However I could see even he was out matched by this man. Just the feeling he gave off made you think of how you were just about to die. The guy slashed with two long swords somehow not getting tangled up.

Over hand slash/stab, forehand cut/reverse backhand cut, double stab, this guy just got better and better as time went on. I rushed to aid Mason only to have the guy start using one on me while he used the other on Mason taking total control of the fight. It was all that i could do to keep from dieing.

Meanwhile Isabel had been standing back getting a good grasp of the situation like always, when she got attacked by another guy. It was the guy that was in the chair that got hit by the door busting in on him. He had picked up one of the fallen enemies weapons attacking her. Her timing was perfect, almost as if she had saw this happening just a moment before.

I was still amazed at how she fought so very well. She was winning for the longest time but this guys stamina was crazy, and he must have been too cause he was laughing the whole time. She finally made a single mistake which he didn't hesitate to take advantage of and tripped her taking her weapons away and pinned her to the floor with his foot.

Back to Mason and I, we were in a lot of trouble because fact of the matter is we were just not good enough. In the end we didn't stand a chance and both of us ended up being cut in a dozen different places, and pinned to the wall by this guys swords and he even used his throwing knives to help pin!

Finally everything seemed to have calmed down a little after we had lost. The guy we were supposed to have been saving did something weird to Isabel that made her unable to move and got the chair back and sat down. "Well you guys sure got here faster than we had anticipated, I cant believe how terrible our hired help is. I mean you guys must have thought it was incredibly easy right?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Dude we are here to save your butt! What are you doing hanging out with all of these idiots!" I yell at him, but all he does is smile and look at me.

"Well if it isn't the son of the wine god," he sneers at me, "as if i would need you to save me. but you know what the camp may miss you soon. when I kill you and 'escape' from this place, and recount the tragic story on how you and your friends died while freeing me." He lets out a loud evil laugh.

I have to say that i was surprised by this. I mean I couldn't believe that I was getting screwed over again and again. first my parents got killed and now this? _Hey dad if your out there I could use some help here, anything a light, maybe some powers would help?_ I prayed to my dad hoping for something.

Nothing at all, except the feeling that he had heard me. A gut instinct told me to brace myself. "I have to say this though why? I mean I was prepared for a fight to get to you and to get you out but not this. If I could have _Braced_ myself then this wouldn't have happened _now_ would it?" I say trying to convince Isabel and Mason to get ready for something, to which both of them nodded slightly.

Just then a large rumbling came from the wall as it exploded inward, and that man from earlier came in holding a spear glowing in purple light wearing a toga and wreath of grapes. "Well I'm sorry to come a house crashing but my son had called for my help and I cant deny my only boy the chance to see his dad in action." The guy smiles at me as if he's given me a present. "My name is Dionysus."

 **My Dad Saves Our Lives**

I can't but help feel my jaw drop. this cool looking guy is my useless dead beat dad? I feel like laughing but as i take a closer look I see that his spear looks exactly like mine. I can't say anything and the whole room is silent waiting for something to happen. "Well I should have guessed that my awesomeness would stun you into silence," Dionysus says as his head falls down in what looks to be embarrassment.

Then all of a sudden he looks up his eyes glowing purple with power and the knives pinning Mason and I to the wall vanish. The guy holding Isabel to the ground is blown off and instantly vaporized as he walks forward. "But if there is one thing that I can stand, is that my son is being held captive by people who are supposed to be his friends. I can understand a good practical joke but this is too much!" He reaches his hand forward and grape vines shoot out of his sleeves and start to strangle guy.

I am free to move but this amount of power being displayed awed me, scared me. All I could think about was that this man was my dad? I felt at that moment that if I was even a tenth as powerful as him I would be blessed. The guy slumped forward, and had to be dead., then my father turned to me, his eyes turning back into the light purple they were normally.

As we started to get some feeling back I step forward and kneel, so do Mason and Isabel. "No do not kneel to me, I should be kneeling to you three. When I had been mortal i was no where near as brave as you. Rise and look at me as an equal Devon Ward, Isabel Green, and Mason Spark."

The three of us stand and when I do he steps forward and embraces me, "My son you have grown to be a fine young man. You are everything that I had hoped you would be. Unfortunately you got your blasted grandfathers eyes." The sky rumbled as if telling him off, he looked up almost sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm sorry dad!" Then Dionysus shakes his head.

I step back away from him, "So you and he talk a lot?" I ask awkwardly. I can't believe that he just hugged me, is what I keep thinking about. "Um can we sit down real fast and get something to eat cause I have a feeling you have something you want to talk about." I point over at the table and chairs and he nods gravely.

With a flick of his hand we sit down so that we can eat the meal that he made. "So I guess I should get right out there and tell you the whole story right?" He asks us in a happy tone, that you could tell was fake.

Isabel looks up and has a challenge in her eyes. "Lord Dionysus, I have to wonder why you came personally to the aid of us, even though Devon is your son." She tilts her head to the side as she asks this, which i find immensely cute, but I digress. Then Mason pops in, "Can I look at your spear my Lord, and yours Devon?"

Dionysus looks a bit confused and then answers, "First of all yes here you go Mason Spark." He says as he hands Mason the spear and I hand mine to him as well, "Secondly Ms. Green I am here because your enemies are far to powerful to defeat as you are right now. Even Mars was worried about you and said if I didn't save you then I would rue the day I was born. also I do care about my kids as much as a god can ok"

I felt like i was going to yell when he said that, but then he launched himself into a bigger explanation of who was after us exactly. It turns out that most of the titans had escaped from Tarterus and were coming after, you guessed it me! And it was all because get this not only was I the son of Dionysus, my mother turned out to be a daughter of Zeus. Which is apparently of because gods don't have DNA or something I just know I found it gross.

Anyway the fact that I was that mix made me ultra powerful and I was supposed to save the world from the Titans when I became a man. So, basically I became the cosmic punching bag until then as a way to become the strongest, blah blah blah. I started to tune him out until he said something that stopped me. "Also, Brutus is not to be trusted, I want you to go back to the Fort and act as if the only thing that happened is that you barely got away, but..."

He stops talking very abruptly as if he is deep in thought. "Devon come here son I have to hurry and give back to you all that I took away when you and your mother left the Fort the first time! The Titans have found us and you must get away!" We both stand up and walk to each other.

Dionysus places his hand on my head and his whole body glows purple. I feel as if a wall was being broken down in my mind and I fall to my knees. Images flash through my mind and I scream in pain and feel the tears running down my face as my mind is ripped apart and put back together.

I fall to the floor face first, conscious but only just. My father picks me up plopping a grape in my mouth and I chew. After swallowing I stand straight up, more energized than ever before, and when I look around everything is being repaired and my friends and father have smiles of pure joy on there face.

"Wow that's better than a shot of adrenaline right to the heart. I feel so much stronger and more powerful as if I could do anything." I keep looking around and raise my hand, my spear appears in it fully extended, but slightly different the shaft is bathed in purple light like my fathers was, yet the tip was bright electric blue.

Dionysus looks on with pride but then shakes his head, "Son I am proud to call myself your father but we must get going I will create a portal to just outside of the Fort." He says as he turns to the repaired wall, and waves his hand. A doorway of purple energy stands in the wall.

Isabel doesn't hesitate and runs straight at it disappearing, closely fallowed by Mason. I start for it walking though, feeling that something was just about to happen. I stop right before I enter the portal and look back. Dionysus is standing there bracing himself and looking up. I look up just as the roof is ripped off the building and my dad jumps up into the face of the a giant red guy. I feel a force push me back and the last thing I remember is my father with one arm stabbing with his spear growing in size and the other pointed at me with waves of force pushing my into the portal.

I wake up in the infirmary again, this time with Isabel holding my hand asleep. I move slightly trying not to wake her up, but I end up waking her up any way. She jumps and drops my hand giving me a look that said if you say anything your dead. She yawns and stretches, "Morning Ugly, I mean Devon. You sure like to get knocked out don't you?" She asks quietly.

I look back at her and think to myself once again, this is the prettiest girl I have ever met. I don't say it of course, because I didn't want to get beat up again. Just as I'm about to say something the doors get blasted in and Mason comes in like a storm. "Dude Devon your awake! Its good to see that you'll be ok, almost thought that we had lost you there for a day or two. Oh by the way you've been out for a good week and a half this time tossing and turning and causing all kinds of ruckus."

He stops to take a breath and keeps on going, "You kept changing moods and stuff and I know that you can't really control the emission while out cold, could you stop it with the sadness? I mean you've made some people so depressed that they had to go about thirty miles away to get to feeling normal." He looks at me and smiles.

I smile back, "Yeah I'll have to work on that a bit, but I think that I can finally get a hold of things, I wasn't just sleeping this whole time. I've been training as well." I look down at what I'm wearing and see I am only wearing my boxers. "Um, Mason where are my clothes?" I ask kind of mad and yet wanting to laugh.

He reaches behind him and pulls out a bag, and puts it in my lap. "I made some tweaks to it that may be good. When we got back and I finally fell asleep my dad sent me a dream message telling me how to make god powered weapons and Armour like you and your dads spears." I look at him and stand up pulling on the clothes, completely aware of the fact that Isabel was next to me.

As I pull on my boots and link my thoughts to them I turn them into the armor. I am surprised when the glow starts the same purple as the spear and I look and see that my weapons are there too. I take out my spear and fully extend it and the moment I do I feel the armor link with the spear as if acknowledging it as a brother.

As this happens I get jolted by power that I've never felt before, but then when it calms I feel so very strong. "Dude you have no idea how amazing this is. I feel like I'm a completely different person. almost as if I'm invincible!" Then I look up and see him standing in his armor a dull brown glow coming from his armor and look over at Isabel.

Her armor was looked like mine now, almost as if she had asked for the feminine version from Mason, but this one glowed red. And not just red but the same red as if she were using her Mars powers. So very red, like blood. But what I thought was, dang girl you look fine. As I think that she punches me in the jaw and I go flying back but somehow I do a flip and land on my feet. "I know what you were thinking and thanks but dude really? Ill kick your butt if you keep thinking it."

I look away embarrassed and suddenly Brutus comes running in. "Your awake thank the gods! I hurried over the moment I stopped feeling your powers working on us. Ward you really have to get control of yourself!" He walks over to me and puts an arm around me, "Now we can finally find out what happened on your quest."

I look at him remembering what my dad said, then I remembered what happened at the very end there and i feel my spirits drop like a rock. My dad saved my life and started to fight a Titan so that we could get a way. I looked up and could tell that they were kind of feeling it so I reached out and took it all back into myself and flipped a switch inside of me that I didn't know that I had.

Brutus looks at me as if he realized that I had gotten better control of my powers in such a short time. "Well lets go and eat and then we will talk about all the happenings shall we? Its after breakfast time but we will still serve you." He nods to the door and we three fallow after them. I decide that I want to try out thing that I learned in my dreams.

I extend my feelings to only Mason and Isabel slowly, being careful not to let any leak out and link myself to their thoughts and feelings. I start to project an image of myself into their feelings and I can feel that both of them get really scared so I send a calming wave to them.

"Guys remember what my dad said ok. we can not trust Brutus I have a feeling that he may be more than what he seems." I "tell" them then pull my thoughts and feelings away. When I pull them back in though some weird sensation fills me, like I left a part of me behind, not much but a little. And that I brought something back that wasn't me.

We keep walking and I see that we are almost to the dinning room, boy am I hungry I think to myself. But then Isabel says out loud, "Yeah I would be hungry too if I hadn't eaten anything but magic chocolate smoothies the last week." But I look at her in surprise and she stops talking.

"I didn't say that out loud Isabel how did you know what I was thinking," I whisper to her and look over at her. Then I look at Mason who looked as shocked as I did. His mouth doesn't move but I start to get a headache like someone's shouting in my ear for a long time. I touch the other part that came back and can hear his thoughts, "Um I heard it too but maybe it was just my imagination at work. I don't, maybe that was my thought though, I am still hungry even though I just ate an hour ago."

I flinch and start to fall to the ground, but Brutus catches me right before I hit the ground. "Whoa there Master Ward, you must be careful not to strain yourself to much after waking from that kind of sleep. If you want we can rest here, however we are very close to the dinning room is you think you can make it?" I nod sure and stand up with Brutus' help.

Glancing at Mason and Isabel I shake my head very slightly and they both nod at me telling me they understand. I step away from Brutus, "I can walk by myself, thanks for the help though, trust fall I guess right?" I say to him jokingly, so he can't tell how much I don't like him.

I struggle to stand but manage to keep up right, and finish the walk into the dinning room. As I enter I can feel a change in the air that makes me shudder. everything around me slows down and a red haze swirls around the room bathing it in its glow. I admit that I was scared, not of the red mist or of the giant red guy that I recognized that was fighting my dad.

It was the fact that I was wearing another toga, but this one was like a freaking party toga that let you move around super well and, lets just say it was really quite breezy. Ok let me just say that yeah the titan kind of scared the heck out of me too.

The Titan looks down at me with contempt, "Puny half-blood not even your father could stop us and he was a god. The weakest that I've fought in a very long time, and I am the not weakest of my brothers but neither am I the strongest." He laughs like he had just told the best joke in the world, making me think that maybe he wasn't the smartest either.

The Titan began to shrink to human level and his appearance became more human like as well. He looked like he was a surfer from Australia or something. On his waist he held a sword that glowed a bright yet dark orange. On his head there was a circlet of what had to be pure sunlight. "I am Hyperion, Lord of the East. Creator of the Sun"

"You are destined to beat us they said long ago, but at this point in time their is no way that you will be able to fight with us, let alone beat us...Tell your leader there to tell you of the Tower in which you can find your true powers." He says to me and that sets me back on my heels a bit. Why would he tell me of such a place if it could make me stronger? "I want to fight you evenly and test my powers against someone who the blood of the god of insanity. It will be interesting to see what you can do."

With that the image starts to fade away, leaving me dazed, while the others continued as if nothing had happened. I have to keep my composer and make sure that Brutus didn't notice anything. Something bothered me though, why didn't he know I was the also the son of my mother, a daughter of the sky god.

 **Tower of Power...Well Sort Of**

So I sat down to eat with a heavy heart and started to tell Brutus of all that happened. Well everything but the fact that my dad had been there, and told him that the guy we were trying to save was a traitor. At this he tenses and looks very sad, but also very angry.

After that I told him of the meeting that I just had with Hyperion, "...And so he told me that I should ask you about that tower that was in the prophesy. The one to get me back my true power. Also I have to say I'm really angry with you for not telling my mother was a daughter of Jupiter! But I'll let that go for now. I need to know about this tower and where it is."

Mason, Isabel, and Brutus looked stunned at what I just told them about the titan. Finally Brutus shakes his head and looks at me in astonishment. "Being singled out already is not a good sign...Yes you need to go to the tower of your father in Iria on the island of Naxos. This was the holy place were your father was worshipped the most."

"There is a large forest that surrounds it filled with many dangers and the only way that you will be able to make it is if you are a son of the wine god it is said. Or if you have one in your group. It was so dangerous that we stopped sending quests there." He looked at the three of us and he made a decision. "You will go there to become stronger, that is what we have to do in order to survive this. You leave tomorrow, rest for today and meet me at the boarder of the Fort after breakfast." He looks at us and sees that we are done and waves to the door dismissing us.

An hour later we get to the cabin because I was having so much trouble staying up. When we get there and go inside no ones is there because of afternoon fighting classes that day. I fall onto the long couch face first while Isabel and Mason take their usual seats.

Mason looks at me uncomfortably, "So are you going to explain to us what is going on here and why we can hear you in our heads?" He says this in a very angry and scared voice and I try sending out a calming wave to them. But he doesn't change the way he is looking so I begin to wonder.

I look over at Isabel and see that she has a more curious and happy look on her face but not the calm look that people normally get when I send the calm feeling out. "Well guys I can only tell you so much, even I do not know all that I can do right now or how it all works. my voice in your head is because I messed up when I pulled out of your minds earlier and took a part of you with me and left a part of me with you." I look at them and they look a little horrified.

I touch the parts of them that I have in my mind and show them the string that I can see connecting us I see that their eyes go wide with astonishment and speak into their heads, "This is a good thing guys just bear with me." I pull out and say out loud now, "I can't force you to feel my emotions anymore but I can communicate to you from any distance."

Mason is about to say something but stops himself, and I decide to try something out and touch the Mason part. _I think that this isn't right...but it will be ok, he is a friend._ "Mason its ok this is right otherwise this wouldn't happen. I am indeed your friend and this will aid us in the up coming battles. Oh I didn't read your mind I just read your emotions."

I look at them and think that its amazing how these two became my best friends so easily and then I think back and realize it hasn't been that easy. That there is a lot more to come and that it is going to be even harder than we ever thought before. I close my eyes an get a jolt of energy after thinking about things.

I try to remember exactly what the figure of my dad told me in my dreams and I remembered something that he gave me right before I woke up. Reaching into my mind I feel for the energy that he gave me when he unleashed my powers, and reminded me of before I woke up and sure enough the moment I touched it I felt brand new.

"We have to leave today not tomorrow, we can't trust Brutus remember? I hope he hasn't already sent the titans word that I will be heading to my dads temple." I stand up and run to the store room grabbing packs and food with some of the normal money that Mason showed me the first day.

I throw the packs at them and tell them that we are leaving in five minutes, and to get their weapons. Soon we are ready to leave and sneak out the back of the cabin and head to the edge of Fort Bacchus. As we near the edge I see guards and walk straight up to them. "We have orders from Brutus to be out on a quest, tell no one that you have seen us and don't even mention it to the boss if he asks." I say and put a feeling of confidence into their minds and make them believe me.

I walk on through followed by Mason and Isabel, and I make three dirt bikes out of nothing, "These will be stable they are rather simple for me now. We need to head to the airport." I look over at them and smile as I hop on and start it up, "Catch me if you can!" I yell back at them as I leave them in the dust.

I get about half way to the airport when I slow down staring straight ahead, and touch the minds of the two behind me tell them to slow down when they get near me. I point ahead of me when they get to my side, "Um, guys is that a Chimera?" I ask in a worried tone, and when they don't say anything I see that their not looking at the Chimera but at the...Oh my gods, "Dragon!"

I look at them and smile, taking out my spear. "Ok I'll take the dragon you guys take the Chimera." They both shout at me to wait but I am already running towards the two beasts. As I near the Chimera I have to dodge to the side of its fire breath. I run right at the Chimera and jump onto its back then its head and spring up yelling at the dragon.

when I am in the air the dragon swoops down on me, and I barely avoid it as I turn in midair and stab me spear into it. The dragon roars in pain and I can feel it losing altitude very fast, and I pull my spear out of its hide jumping off its back. I draw my arm back, calling out to Jupiter for his power and throw the spear. As it soars toward the target a lightning bolt strikes it and speeds it along filled with the power of a god.

My friends look up and me in the air falling and even the Chimera looks up to see what had happened to the dragon. As the spear hits its target the air around us flashes bright electric blue and a sound like a nuclear bomb goes off. now I really should have thought it through because I got caught by the explosion and was thrown away. I land a good football field away.

I look around dizzy and start crawling toward the crater that was made. I keep looking for Isabel and Mason and the Chimera but don't see them anywhere. As the smoke clears though I can see a large shield dug into the ground. I look for the Chimera and sit up for a better view. Behind where the monster was, an outline was made meaning it was vaporized in that explosion.

"Hey is it safe to come out now?" I hear mason call from behind the giant shield. When I tell him yeah both he and Isabel step out from behind it and look at me like I'm an idiot. "Did you have to cause a small nuclear blast in the middle of the battle? WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" Mason shouts the last part at me.

I look at them sheepishly, "I didn't think grandpa would be that will to help, I just kind of called out to him." I say in a small voice, but then there was a rumble in the sky and I heard a voice, "Don't blame me boy, that was all on you I just helped you unleash it a little." then the thunder subsides and when I look at the others the look at me murderously.

"No more fights for you until you can control ALL of your powers Warde. I mean you almost killed us. Granted when we get back no one with believe that you totally vaporized a dragon and Chimera at the same time." Isabel sighs at the end of it, then she starts, "Lord Jupiter just freaking talked to you! What is it with all powerful immortal beings wanting to talk with you all the time!" She exclaims looking at me like I'm some unfortunate fellow.

I just look away and make the bikes come back. I get on and start riding and they keep up with me this time. After that incident we have nothing bother us until we get to the airstrip. I start feeling as if i have been through this before and look around too see that there isn't anyone around.

Isabel gasps and I look over to see her pointing at the top of the airport. On the top there is an army of skeletons that are un-moving. Stared up there and though, this can not be freaking happening. Then I thought, their only skeletons they cant be that hard to beat. Mason takes a step forward and I start having a bad feeling.

He takes another step this one carrying him over a line. The moment his toe crosses that line the skeletons look down at him and one drops to the ground. then another and another, all of them taking one step forward the moment that the next hit the ground. The next moment they are running at us.

Now there is always a way to fight the right way but you see in this situation there was no wrong way too fight. So we sprint at them and start fighting our way into the airport. It doesn't take much and we get in without even getting close to being harmed. But when I look out to the tarmac to where the planes are I cant help but be horrified. There looked to be a a pack of bears out there.

I look around at Mason and Isabel, "Hey guys I'm not sure what we're supposed to do in this situation. I mean have you guys ever thought of how to deal with bears like this?" I ask in a confused and somewhat incredulous voice.

Isabel shakes her head and Mason tells me no. I can think of anyway to get past them without killing them all, but hares the thing, I don't like to hurt animals of the non-monster kind. Then an idea comes to mind and I touch the parts that connect me and the others. while touching it I send a wave of "Invisibility" meaning that the bears' eyes should just pass over us within a hundred meter radius.

I start to walk forward and Isabel grabs my arm, "Just what do you think your doing Wine Breath. If you try going out there then your bear food." I look at her and smile taking her hand off of me.

"Just trust me ok, they won't bother us I promise." I smile even bigger when her mouth drops open at me talking to her like I know better. Granted I hadn't told them that I made us "invisible" so it is understandable that they are skeptical. However they did follow me out side and that says something about how much they have come to trust me.

As I weave our way through the crowd of bears I make sure that there isn't anyone else around to see us because I only made it so that it would only effect the bears. We make it to the plane and I say a quick thank you to the gods. _Alright I will fly this thing lets just get out of here,_ I send across the connection.

As we are climbing into the plane I hear the wine of an engine. I look out and see a black car speeding its way towards us. "Hurry up and get in there!" I yell at them as I close the hatch to the plane. Rushing to the cockpit I feel the plane coming to life beneath me. I guess Jupiter was doing me a favor by giving my thoughts control of the plane.

I hop into the cockpit and grab onto the controls, instinctively knowing what to do. I set the plane into motion down the runway and then look around for that car. I lose sight of it until we reach the end of the runway and start to take off. As we are pulling away I see Brutus get out of the car looking up and shaking his head.

He looks over too the guy that we were supposed to save, the one that betrayed us. "Darn it Brutus why did you do this to us. Why did this have to happen to us..." I say to myself as I pull the plane up into the air and away from the airport. Now I just couldn't wait for the next fight, because who ever it was that got in my way was going to die.

To Take a Look at Yourself

The flight was a very slow and leisurely one, for Isabel and Mason that is. For all of Isabel's know how, and Mason's great grasp of machinery, neither of them could figure out the controls and the one time that I let them try to take over we almost crashed both times. Now for me that could have been most preferable but here's the thing people, even if I wanted to die the gods would be like, Nope! You still have to save us young Devon.

And so that's how I ended up flying the plane all the way to the island of freaking Naxos by myself. I was getting grumpy and impatient at how slow this seemed to be going, but all of a sudden, the moment we flew into Naxos air space it was like a homing beacon was set off in my head.

All of a sudden I got a new burst of energy, of renewed hope, like the one I got when I had returned to Athens. I was turning so that I could fly straight to the destination when I heard a voice come over the intercom asking me to identify myself. This made me freeze, should I answer it or not? I wondered but then for some reason the voice came back on and told me to get on to my final destination.

Taking this as a great stroke of luck I kept on heading to that point that seemed to be fixed inside of my head. It took a mere minute to be right on top of it and I took us down for a rough landing. I meant it to be rough, because if there was something there waiting for us I had a feeling it knew we were here already.

The landing was very bumpy and when we got out even Isabel was a little shaken up. I look around and see that forest that my father had told me about but I didn't see the entrance, "Well it looks like we can just go in anywhere we want to I know that the temple is going to be somewhere around the middle of the forest so we should be able to find it pretty simply."

With that I start walking to the forest and here a very loud noise as if an animal was very angry. I stop dead in my tracks and the others run right into me almost knocking me over. "Did you two hear that?" I ask somewhat scared and when they shook their heads I had to think to myself that maybe it had been my imagination. After this we continue walking straight into the forest.

just inside there was a major path that I found about wide enough for ten people to stand shoulder to shoulder and have no one fall off the path. I nod at the others to follow me and we start off walking toward the temple that we could see at the far end.

After about ten minutes of walking I stopped when the path ended and the forest started back up again. "Alright well lets just keep going forward we will get there sometime." I say as we walk off the path and into the forest. However the moment that I step off the path I feel that i have lost something or forgotten something important.

"Hey guys which way are supposed to go?" Mason asks from behind me and I look back in surprise, and my mouth drops open. "Guys, where is the path that we just got off?" I ask to them looking over my shoulder.

They both look back and sigh, "Dude we are lost lets just hope we can get back." Isabel tells me and turns me around forcefully and makes me start walking forward. We walk this way for quite a while before we suddenly come across a sign with ivy growing all around it.

I walk up to it and slash the ivy down revealing words underneath and it read "To see the Path You must first See Your Own Self. Suddenly I see a mirror and as i look into it the whole world gets dark then i am in a sun lit glade looking at...ME?

I am looking what looks to be me but...the eyes are red and i see a dark purple aura coming off of him. I raise my right hand and he raises his, I jump he jumps. Then while im waving he stops and stares right at me laughing. "You are nothing but a simpleton, you will never make it to the temple."

I take a step back at that and look at him, "What are you talking about, i am the son of Dionysus if anyone can make it, that's me." I tell him and he looks at me and it seems as if he is trying not to laugh at me.

"But you aren't you just yet, you put on that cheerful exterior and yet you have all this painful anger deep inside of your heart. You also need to let loose once in a while and just party I mean your dads the god of parties for Zeus' sake," He sneers at me and then laughs hysterically.

I look at him and he stares back then out of no where he strikes at me with a punch that I saw coming from a mile away. He leaps back quite a ways and looks at me drawing his knife. I end up drawing mine as well and I see that his hand is inching to his spears holster.

I see what he is planning on doing as he throws his knife at me so instead of blocking it like he would expect I lean back and feel my face get sliced by the blade, it was just a nick but it hurt like heck. And just as i expected he followed his knife pulling out the spear and making it as long as he could.

However I wasn't ready when I hear a shout behind me and above me. I look back as the one i was facing suddenly disappears and the shadow me throws his spear at me but the moment it hits me it dissipates and i look around drying to find him. "Without acceptance you will never be able to see me and get to the temple."

I keep looking but I can't seem to find him at all. Then i really start to think about what he has been saying and the fact that he looks exactly like me. He's been saying exactly what i have been thinking and feeling my whole life. That I'm to uptight even though i really want to be having fun all the time.

As this starts to run through my head i stare straight ahead and can start to see him again. "I know but there is so much that i have to do. So much is riding on me to save the world! I can't relax just yet..."

He looks at me and smiles sadly, "We have to rest some time. We have friends that will help us in all of this let them take on some of the responsibility. Just relax yourself, allow yourself to feel the happiness of just being alive. You can see me and you can see the Path now the temple is right there." He says as he walks forward thrusting his spear into my heart.

There is no pain but happiness and I feel myself smiling and when I look I can see the Path just like he said I would be able to. It was time that I accept that I can't do all this alone and that i should take a break soon.

When I look around I see that Isabel is shaking my shoulder. "Hey I can see the temple lets go!" She pushes me again just like earlier and I smile at her, thinking, yeah lets go guys.

The walk to the temple was surprisingly short and when we got to the door the specter of my father shows up. "Good job on getting here son, now all that's left is to face the fight inside and claim your true powers. Then fight your way up this tower and face the titan of the east and defeat him or else i will be destroyed."

I wasn't sure what else to do other than enter the tower and I as I looked inside I had to think "Oh my that's a big statue" as I starred up at a huge statue of my father. Well that is rather ominous I think to myself and there is a large flash of light and my father suddenly appears before me looking just like his statue.

"I am so glad you made it here son. It is a very good thing indeed, Hyperion is here at the top of my tower and you alone will be able to face him. Now I have some news from your fort that your friends need to know. Brutus has left, he was found out was working for the titans and the camp is in a state of panic. I can send you back there is you want to go," Dionysus looks at them sadly and then looks at me silently telling me to send them away.

I take a deep breath and looks at my friends sadly knowing that this must be terrible for them to hear. "Guys you should go back to the camp they need you there I can finish this up here. I need to do it myself…" As soon as I say this I can feel the ground shake though and I see that Isabel is glowing with the red of Mars.

"I am not leaving you behind, you can't take on a titan all by yourself Devon!" Isabel growls and the whole temple shakes and I have to remember that this is the same thing that the shadow me said earlier. When I nod her glow recedes and the shaking stops. I then look to Mason and he's shaking his head.

He keeps shaking his head then looks at me with a sad look in his eyes, "I have to go back to help the camp man, if I don't then who knows what will happen? I am so sorry but, I have to go dude." I smile as I hear that, I was expecting this from him.

"Go on Mason we can handle it here," I tell him with a smile and turn to look at my dad. "Send him away and then tell me how to get the power that I need to finish this." No sooner than I said that Mason was gone.

My Father looked at me and smiles, "Well go to the statue and stick you hand in, you will be given all the rights that my children have to my powers and then you must climb the tower. Half way up you will find a room in which you will be able to rest." He gets this glint in his eyes though so I know something bad is coming, "You will have to defeat the enemy there first though so be careful. It shouldn't be to hard if you think about it though, use those brains you got from your mother."

In another flash of light he vanishes and it's just Isabel and myself. I look over at her smiling, "I swear I'll take you on a much better first date after this." She reaches over and hits me pretty hard but she doesn't say anything but shakes her head slightly.

I look back up at the statue as I walk up to it thinking that I am about to undergo the right of passage that tons of my ancestors having undertaken. I was at the base of the statue and could see where my hand was supposed to go and without hesitation I put my whole arm in up to the shoulder.

"ARGGHHHH," I scream and when Isabel rushes up to me I stop and laughing. "I got you so bad," I said and then I really started to scream, feeling like my arm was on fire. I rip my arm out and instantly fall to the ground. I start to black out but then the pain is gone and then I can see again.

I look down at my arm and my eyes open wide. Up to the shoulder my shirt sleave is gone and there is what looks to be a tattoo of a grape vine wrapping around my arm. I look down and see the ground around me is covered in grapes. "Oh that hurt so bad, goodness gracious!"

I stand up slowly and pull out my lance, the glow around it is much brighter and even the tattoo is glowing. I look over at Isabel and smile really big. "lets go and kick some Titan butt."

Isabel shakes her head and I laugh loudly, "Come on Devon lets go and kick some titan butt." She starts heading to the stairs and I follow after her thinking maybe this wouldn't be such a bad "date after all. But then again if we didn't make it past the challenges ahead we would never make it too the end anyway.

I had to put that out of my mind soon though because this was going to be a long stair climb, but then I suddenly had an idea. "Isabel stop, I am going to be making an elevator to get us up there." I barely have to concentrate and the elevator is suddenly there, so I smile at her with a really big grin.

"That didn't cost me any strength or anything maybe we can actually do a bit more with it." I say with a smile as I step on to my construct. I hold out my hand, which she slaps away, and she steps on it more suredly than I did. When I'm sure that she is on safely I focus on sending us up somewhat slowly.

Soon we reach the door that will let us take a break and then my stomach rumbles loudly. Isabel shakes her head after staring at me and smiling, then steps off and goes to the door. I walk off after her and reach out to push open the door. Once this opens, I think to myself, there is really no turning back. With that final though I push open the door.

A Little Battle, a Little Rest

I slowly open the door and have to say, whoever it was that we have to beat sure lived in comfort for a three thousand year old temple. I step into the room calling my spear to full length and my pulling my dagger out. I also made sure to bring out my armour and luckily the arm that got the tattoo still had it even if the shirt had been burnt off, next time I saw Mason I would have to give him a hug.

"Hello there young demigods, what can I do for you today?" Says a voice from the middle of the room behind the throne like chair. "I'm surprised that you got here so fast I had figured it would take you at least an hour to walk up all those stairs safely. But then again, you are basically a god now aren't you Devon." The person who was talking hadn't turned around yet but I would know that voice anywhere.

I sigh and look down at my feet, I had wished my dad was lying. "Brutus turn around and lets get this over with please. Its no use delaying this it'll happen either way." I say putting my spear and knife up in a defensive stance. Before he make turns around though I start making it seem like im not there and I put a clone of me where I was as I move quitly to the side.

When he is turned around Isabel gasps and I have to say that my jaw dropped too. Brutus looked so very ragged and tired, it seemed like he was just a total mess. I almost felt bad throwing a dagger I made from thin air at his throat. Almost is the key word there, but I shouldn't have worried cause he leaned back dodging it. "How many times do I have to tell you to get your emotions under control young Warde, I've known where you were this whole time." With that Brutus snaps his fingers and I get blown away into the wall.

It didn't hurt as much as it would have but I made a mattress to keep me from slamming into only the wall. I bounce off of it and land on my feet, and its obvious he can see me. But I smiled and vanish again. "Haha you really think that you can beat me that easily traitor? I've grown much since we last met! I won't go down that easily." Calling on the power of Zeus running through my veins I throw a spear I make out of nothing embuing it with lightning. When Brutus tries to deflect the spear it explodes in a bright flash of light and sends electricity through his body.

Moving as quickly as I can I run up to him thrusting my spear at him, which somehow he ends up deflecting it blinded and in pain. With the other hand he thrusts it out hitting me with the palm and I get thrown back all the way to the wall. "Your little parlor tricks have no power against me young demigod, you treat me as if I have no power of my own I..." He gets no farther because Isabel is holding my real spear and I use my last bit of strength to give all of my power.

With one step foreward Isabel looks Brutus in the eyes and trusts the spear into his side, or at least that was the plan. He somehow side steps taking it in the arm, which is seared off from all the power i embued in it. He turns and blasts a hole in the wall sprinting for it, I try to make more throwing knives but all i get are butter knives.

"This isnt the last time youll see me, I will be back, and you will not stop the coming war no matter how hard you try!" Brutus yells at us, and jumps out of the hole. Isabel runs over to it looking down, but shakes her head.

She walks over to me and takes me to a comfy looking chair, "Yeah hes gone Devon, disappeared, though I guess that I have seen enough movies to know that the bad guy will do that." She looks to the center of the table and gasps, there is a great deal of food and drinks heaped up on the table.

I look at it wide eyed and laugh, sending a silent prayer to my dad saying thanks. I guess I would have enough to replenish my strength alright. I smile at Isabel and digs into the food grabbing a glass of orange juice and a chicken leg. "This is good food," I say laughing as I take a bite out of the chicken. I finish that off and start eating some hot ham and cheese sandwhiches, with a green Monster energy drink.

I look over at Isabel and see all shes eating is salad and shake my head, to which she glares at me and then throws a piece of it at me. Soon I'm full and tired, and I look around the room for somewhere to sleep. "I have to sleep, and I think you should too." I look over into the corner and see a bed. "Theres one bed...its big so we could share it?" I say to her and she doesn't say anything, she just walks over to it plopping down and falls asleep.

Figuring that I should follow her example I just go and lay on the bed. The moment my head hits the pillow I'm out cold. However, that doesn't mean that my mind wasn't busy. I had another dream.

I was over looking a battle field, and it looked like Fort Bacchus! All over the place there were fires and screaming. Off in the distance, near the training grounds I could hear fighting taking place. Then I looked near the Keep, and my heart dropped. The titan was there not at the top of the tower. I had been fooled, my dad had been fooled.

I see a flash of light in the corner of the camp to see a lone warrior charging across the field. At first I couldn't see who, or what, it was but then the light dimmed and I could make out the voice of who it was. Mason, was charging the titan all by himself! I wanted to shout at him to stop but there was nothing that I could do. For a few minutes he was holding his own it seemed, because he was faster than the gigantic titan.

But soon the titan shook his head and instantly his hands moved ten times as fast as before, smacking Mason into a building. When that happened the titan looked up and stared right through me. "Better hurry, young greek, or I'll kill all of your friends." With those words the dream started to fade and I woke up with a start.

I bolted out of the bed checking that I had all my gear, grabbed some of the left over food and woke Isabel up. "We have to go...Mason just got smacked through a wall." I didn't even let her say anything, I grabbed her hand and ran toward the whole in the wall. Just before jumping out I thought, Make this teleport us to Fort Bacchus! In that moment everything went dark.

Its Time to Fight

Lesson to self, when teleporting make sure your destination is at the same elevation. Once the darkness cleared I felt myself falling and Isabel was yelling. I looked down and saw that we were falling toward the Tiber. "HOLD ON TO ME!" I shout pulling her close, making a hang glider to get us down safely.

When we land and I set her down, Isabel punches me hard in the face. "I'm going to ask one more time are you TRYING to kill me?" She shouts at me. I look at her and then point at the titan, giving her a moment of pause and when she looks she gasps and starts sprinting.

I take a moment to gather my senses and make a dune buggy, and driving by her she jumps on. With this we get to the edge of the fight but I wanted to check on Mason before doing anything else and as I ride up to the spot I make a set of cannons on my vehicle that Isabel used with great effeciency, blowing away monsters left and right.

Within a few minutes we pulled up next to the building and I jumped out rushing around looking for my friend. As I'm stepping over a slightly larger part of ruble I hear a groan from under my feet. I was stepping on Mason! "Isabel I found him get yourself over here and help me out with pulling him from this crap." I call out to her and she runs over to help.

After a minute or so we are able to pull him out and we prop him up in a buliding nearby. "You ready to be a hero and stop being a human pinball mister savior." I say to him when he looks at me with astonishment. "I saw that whole thing in my dreams I can't believe you got back handed by that guy," I tell him jokingly, but then stop as I hear a rumbling.

"I smell you Devon Warde and I can feel the power of that stupid wine god. Come out and stop me. I dare you to try your luck on a real power." This voice sounded like the one from the dreams and I knew that it had to be the titan. I look over at the two people who had become the closest friends I've ever had and I felt myself filling with anger and love and happiness and a thousand other emotions.

I stand up and look down at Isabel, tears well in my eyes as I turn around and walk out of the door letting my emotions over flow into the surroundings. I was going to kill this titan, send him to tartarus in so many pieces he would never come back to life. I get ready to run to and feel someone hug me from behind and I can hear Isabels breath, "I have to go and do this don't try to stop me please."

She takes a shaky breath, "I know just come back in one piece would you?" I pull myself away and start running with out looking back. I knew exactly how this kind of thing was going to play out. So as I turn the corner I see Isabel on her knees crying and I had to think to myself, I wan't to come back.

I weave my way through the streets before I get lost, "Crap, I never had a chance to learn this place very well." Then I had a flash back to my first night and smiled. I focus on making a stair case up to the roof tops and run up the flight that manifests there. Once on the roof I came across someone I didn't think I would up there.

It was Andrew Conway, my moms brother that I met on my first day. I remember the feeling of darkness I felt from him but looking at him how he is wounded...I felt sorry. I run over to him and see he's awake. "Hey nephew, you here to save us? I heard what the Titan said, listen to me you can't beat him. And I don't want to lose my last living relative, so don't just don't for my sisters sake." He coughs and shudders closing his eyes but he was still breathing.

"Andrew I am more than just what you see, I am your sisters son, but also my fathers. I'm more god than I am human, I am both a child of Zeus as I am a child of Dionysus. I can do this, just sit tight and don't move I am going to send you to someone that should be able to help." I make a portal after forming some medical supplies on him and send him to Isabel and Mason.

I look around and see him glowing, the titan Hyperion Lord of the east. My anger sky rockets and I let it flow out again regaining my calm but I have alerted him to where I am. "I see you Devon Warde, and now comes your death." Faster than I thought possible he starts sprinting to me. I gather the power of Zeus in my body and start to hover there on the air currents my spear in hand.

The closer he got the hotter the air became, and the more it felt that I was standing on a wake board. With a yell, I fly foreward as fast as I can calling on lightinging to aide in my attack. As we draw closer, I use my fathers powers to create three of me. At that moment Hyperion and I collide in bright yellow explosion and all I can see is him and all he can see is me.

If I thrust my spear, he parries it and counter attacks. Using Mason's amazing armour I constantly change its form to help me in my attacks and defenses. Every time our weapons clash, another booming explosion and flash of light envelops us. This fight is one of two major power houses that is seen once every thousand years.

In one exchange I managed to break his defenses and stab his chest but it only got him shallowly. The force of the strike still sent him flying back about six hundred feet though. I land and as he gets up and holds his chest I see him start to shrink down to just about my size, and I had a bad feeling about it.

"I see, your more than just a demigod. You are stonger than that, more of an actual teen god than any human. What are you?" He looks almost scared but he takes up his sword and shield sprinting even faster than before and when we clash blades I realize that it wasn't only his speed that was increased, his strength had too.

Again it was a serious bout of fighting but this one was shorter with me taking a slice to my arm which burned with the heat of his blade. That would made me drop the dagger that I had drawn to help me in my attack. I jumped back breathing hard, and I could see that he was too. I knew then that the next clash would be the last.

"It is time for me to kill you! For hurting my family and friends and destroying my life and home! I will wreak my vengence now Titan!" I scream raising my spear calling on all of my hurt and anger and that of those around me into my next thought and direct it all at him. All at the person that caused my pain. I put all of that burden into my enemy and he falls to his knees and I can see that he is crying with the pain.

I don't feel anything about seeing this monster in pain, and I increase the pressure giving him all the pain that he has ever dealt to others to him. Then something weird happens and I see into his mind and his past just flashes but there were good things too and bad. Things that had happened way before there was man.

In those flashes I saw his one love that he ever had, and then her death as well. At the hands of his brother, Kronos. Those flashes made my concentration falter and he gets up but soon enough all my thoughts are back and I can feel him slowing down. In the coming moments I have no more memories.

The last thing I remember is our weapons clashing and through some unknown force, my blade slipped past his entering his chest right over his heart and goes out his back. As Hyperion was sent back to Tarturus a golden shockwave was sent out throwing me into a far wall knocking me out. The next thing that I see is, a purple room and light pouring through an open window.

The Battle is Over...For Now.

"Oi, Devon get your lazy butt up! Its time to train the Legion, and if you can't remember your a centurion now." Isabel voice comes through the speakers in my head board. I groan and sit up muttering to myself that it isn't fair that we should be having a training drill so early in the morning. However she was right, I did have a duty to be there for my soldiers.

Getting dressed and grabbing a bagel and some cresent rolls I leave the cabin eating. It'd been two months since my fight with Hyperion, and Andrew my uncle took over as the leader of the Camp and decided that we needed to go back to the fighting styles of old. As a full legion, granted we did have our ten centuries that we would split up and fight mock battles against each other.

The one thing that I was really happy about though is that he let the centurions leave the main group to do what we do best. Make the other guys day worse than ever before. I walk to my soldiers and have to smile, since we started training last week my little army became the best of the best. None of the others could even come close to the amount of disipline and skill that mine could show. We weren't the smartest, the strongest or the fastest. But we held in there and covered each others backsides like none other.

The ten most powerful of us got the roles of leaders, Isabel, Mason, Andrew, Jack the son of Mercury, Diana daughter of Apollo, Darko son of Pluto, May daughter of Vesta, Demi daughter of Ceres, September daughter of Neptune, and finally me, Devon Warde, son of Dionysus. We ten have the highest control and strongest powers of those at camp, thus we have the best chance at holding a group of them under control. But some of the leaders are too lax, some are too strict, and so they have no cohesion as a group yet.

My biggest rivals are Isabel and Andrew, Isabel becase of her fantastic military mind, and Andrew due to his immense power. If I were to say who would win in a direct confrontation between me and him, I would only win by the smallest portion I do not doubt. Thats only because I am more god than human though.

I look over at those two happy that they were on my team today, it was going to be a five hundred vs. five hundred battle today. All I was thinking at the time as I took out my spear was how happy I was. Looking at them again I see the nods of my team mates and thrust my spear into the air. "CHARGE!" I shout and we start runing foreward into the fray.

This life was a good one, even if I hadn't asked for it. I would not trade it for anything, especially when I think of how I met Isabel. Right before I clash with Jack who is leading his army, I smile and shout with happiness. I might even ask Isabel out soon who knows.

As I meet Jack in battle though my thoughts start to stray to the negative. There was going to be another, between the gods and titans. I had fought and one that first battle, but how many can we win before we lose. With those thoughts, both good and bad I throw myself into the fight.

My name is Devon Warde, proud son of Dionysus, and this my friends is only the begining.


End file.
